A New Form of Good: An Angel in Devil's Clothing
by FyireFly
Summary: Semi-x/over Buffy and Angel. An old friend comes to visit Angel. Then off to Sunnydale in search of someone who needs help. What she finds is more than she bargins for.
1. Someone New

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns Buffy and Angel. I own Kyra O'Connor.  
Rating: PG  
Pairings: Cordelia/Angel, Buffy/Spike (eventually), Kyra/you'll see, the basic couples  
Summary: An old friend of Angel's comes to LA in search of a newly souled vampire. But finds a lot more then she bargains on the trip.  
  
  
Now, on with the story;  
Chapter 1 Someone New  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Early evening just before sunset, a lone figure stood at the door to the Hyperion Hotel, hesitant to go in. Sighing lightly, a leather covered hand appeared from beneath a very heavy black cloak and reached for the door handle.  
  
  
"Good evening Cordy." A rather chipper Angel announced as he waltzed into the office. Cordelia Chase looked up from the magazine on the desk with a slight frown on her face.  
  
"Ok, who are you and what have you done with Angel?" She asked lightly. Angel raised his brows as he looked at her.  
  
"What? Can't a guy be happy to be up and about?" Cordy leaned back in her chair to study her boss. Something was definitely up. Sensing the vibe she was giving off he looked away; "I just have a good feeling about today. You know, good business sense."  
  
"Since when have you ever had good business sense?" She was about to respond when the main door was opened; "See, a customer." As a dark clad figure stepped through the doorway Angel tensed.  
  
"Welcome to Angel Investigations, how can we be of service?" Cordy asked brightly. As she began to walk forward Angel grabbed her arm. She turned to him and frowned.  
  
"Let me handle this." He whispered. Not taking his eyes off the figure. Cordy gave him a strange look as he proceeded to toward the new arrival; "Can I help you?" He asked in a semi-stern tone.   
  
Slowly the small leather covered hands came up to push back the hood of the cloak revealing a face Angel never thought he'd see again. The corners of the pink lips curled upward as the hazelnut brown eyes began to twinkle. The new arrival stepped forward until close enough to touch the souled vampire.  
  
"Allo, ...Liam." Came an unnatural calm voice from the woman in front of him. Angel's eyes widened at the revelation. His voice caught in his throat. His brain working over time to bring the name to his lips.  
  
Though he had met the woman only once in his existence, her presence in LA of all places, confused him. She was old among the old. His own unlife to her was merely hours compared to the existence and experience she held. All this time with a soul, he had forgotten the one that preceded him in stature. Even Angelus had forgotten about her. This woman, one so old she had lived only ninety-eight years after the Son of God had ascended into heaven. She was only ninety-eight years younger then the legend of Christ himself. Only, he had forgotten her name.  
  
Angel blinked several times frowning. Trying to bring to the surface the name she had given herself at the time of her turning. He knew it was Persian for light, but then the Irish meaning was dark. Both sides of which she had. But why couldn't he remember?  
  
The young looking woman smiled at him. He couldn't remember. Her smile broadened.  
  
"Ye dinnae remember me child?" With almost a silly grin she stepped around him and gazed at the interior of the Hyperion. Cordy stepped forward.  
  
"Are you an old friend of Angel's? I'm Cordelia." The brunette held out her hand. The woman gave her a friendly smile and shook her hand. As soon as they touched, Cordy froze. Even through the glove, the hand of the woman was ice cold. Colder then even Angel's.  
  
"Nae to worry Las, I dinnae bite humans. Na'er have," she looked over at Angel; "Na'er will." Her shoulder length light brown hair hung loosely, a few strands escaping from behind her ear. Angel turned stiffly to the new comer. She almost laughed.  
  
"Ye me laddy, yet nae of my name? I am surprised, 'tis been many a year since we spoke last." The heavy Irish accented voice flowed into his ears. Then suddenly, like a light switch, he remembered.  
  
"Kyra Della O'Connor." He stated, almost happy with himself. Why had it been that hard to remember a simple name that helped change his life? A brilliant smile shown on the creamy pale face.  
  
"'Bout time Liam O'Dell. Or do ye still go by way of Angelus? Demon with Th' face of an Angel."   
  
"Actually, is was shorten. Just Angel now."  
  
"Aye 'tis. Going from Th' Demon to just a vampire with a soul." Her voice held a hint of amusement as she spoke. Angel relaxed visibly.  
  
"You should know Kyra. You can smell a soul a mile away. Or have you forgotten about you own?" He added with a smile.   
  
"Nae dear Liam I have nae forgotten about my own." Without a second thought Angel walked over and hugged the small woman. Seemingly forgotten, Cordelia stepped closer to the two.  
  
"Um, excuse me, but uh ... what's going on?" She wondered.  
  
"I was about to asked the same thing." Angel turned his head to see Fred and Gunn step into the lobby. A strange look on Gunn's face.   
  
Angel slipped an arm over Kyra's shoulders and turned her to face his three friends.  
  
"This, my friends, is Kyra Della O'Connor." He glanced down at her with a look of pride in his eyes; "She was kind of a mentor of mine back in ... when was it? Nineteen o three?" Kyra nodded.  
  
"So to speak, aye."   
  
Gunn was immediately on guard; "You're a vampire?" Kyra slipped from Angel's arm and stepped to Gunn and Fred.  
  
"Aye, would I be anythin' else for having known L-Angel sin' nineteen hundred an three?" Gunn took a step back.  
  
"So have you come to help Angelus or kill us?" The young black man asked. Kyra looked at Angel.  
  
"I take it your friends know naught of my existence?" Angel reached up and scratched his head.  
  
"Well, Ky, honestly I kinda, well forgot." Though she tried to look stern, the amusement in her eyes was impossible to hide; "Ok, how about we all go in the office so I can explain." He suggested.  
  
"That would help." Cordy exclaimed as she turned on her heel and went to the office.  
  
Once all were seated, Angel looked at Kyra.  
  
"Something to drink?"  
  
"Aye t'would be nice." She smiled.  
  
"Ok, you're a vampire." Fred stated.  
  
"Aye child, that I am."   
  
"Sooo ...what are you doing here? And are you planning anything bad?" Gunn gently slipped an arm around Fred's shoulders.  
  
"Here you are." Angel said as he handed Kyra a tall glass of warmed blood.  
  
"Thank you my friend." The tall vampire took a seat at the desk.  
  
"What did you mean that you've never bite a human and never will?" Cordelia blurted out. Curiosity getting the better of her.   
  
"It's true." Angel began; "Kyra has yet to feed on human blood. As a vampire with a soul, she would feel the remorse of killing." Gunn blinked then stared at her.  
  
"I thought Angel was the only one."  
  
"Actually, Angel here is the second of now three currently walking 'round. And 'tis nae true, I have feed on human blood, just ones that were already gone." She stated.  
  
"Three?" Angel wondered.  
  
"Aye. 'Tis why I've come. To do as I did with ye. Guide him." Kyra took a long swallow of the warm glass in her hand; "Pigs blood? I would have thought ye would have cow or at least mare's blood."  
  
"I take what I can get." Angel told her.  
  
"So, how long have you had your soul?" Cordy asked. Kyra looked at Angel.  
  
"Actually, ... Kyra never lost her soul." The three stared hard at their boss; "There was no explanation for it, nor is there anything written about her."  
  
"That would be incorrect dear Liam. I have many if nae all the writings and prophecies 'bout myself." Their gaze shifted to her; "For instance four hundred years ago I located a prophecy stating that I would go mad with bloodlust in th' mid seventeen hundreds. Na'er happen'd. Just 'cause some prophet writes it down is nae what truly happens." Kyra shifted comfortably in her chair; "There is one prophecy that was written forty years b'fore my mum bore me. It stated that a young girl of th' old people would be turned. Her soul shall be kept."   
  
Kyra's eyes seemed to cloud over as she spoke; "This girl was to be special. A slayer and a witch it read." All breathing nearly stopped at her words; "As ye may know, once a slayer passes another arises to take her place. Th' prophecy goes to say that once this slayer is turned, she shall retain th' soul she had in life. She shall assist future slayers and those of th' undead that are cursed with the gift she is given.  
  
"So 'tis why I've come. To help the new one." She finished.  
  
"How old are you?" Cordelia nosed curiously.  
  
"One thousand nine hundred and two years old." Angel said, staring at Kyra. Again, dead silence took the room. With a light smile, Kyra looked down at her nearly empty glass.  
  
"Are you saying that there have been more like you and Angel and this new one?" Fred inquired.  
  
"Aye child. Many. Unfortunately I was nae always able to guide them. Liam here was the first to survive past two years."  
  
"Liam?" Gunn quirked an eyebrow in Angel's direction.  
  
"My human name. Ky please, just call me Angel."  
  
"So, where is this other one?" Cordy asked. Kyra looked at Cordelia. She liked this young one. She could see the Ankate demon just barely brimming the surface of the brunette. The gentle demons had always chosen bright, intelligent and strong willed individuals to share their powers.  
  
"In a slip of a town not far from here. It's called, ..." She though a moment before she remembered; "Ah, Sunnydale." Both Cordy's and Angel's eyes widened. Instantly Kyra noticed a change in Angel. A sorrowful look had come over him. Once of loss and regret. And love? She picked up on the feelings with in moments.  
  
"Aye lad. The love of a slayer is nae easily forgotten."  
  
"How did you ..." Angel tried to swallow the lump in his throat. Kyra smiled sweetly.  
  
"My dear, surely ye don't believe that after nearly two millennia I've nae picked up a few things?" Another set of feelings began to illuminate the room. Kyra turned to Cordy; "Ye are part demon, are ye nae?" Looking like a dear caught in headlights, Cordy just nodded; "Do ye know what kind?" No sound escaped the brunettes mouth, only a small shake of her head; "Well lass, I might have some info that may be of slight interest, on what you are."  
  
"O-ok." Was all Cordelia could bring herself to say. Kyra looked around the room.  
  
"I believe I've given enough information for one evening." Slowly she stood; "If ye shall be 'round tomorrow at four, I shall bring th' literature and hopefully discuss the matter of the new one." After receiving only slight nods, she left the office, then the Hyperion. Leaving three stumped humans and one very broody vampire. 


	2. Discovery

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns Buffy and Angel. I own Kyra O'Connor.  
Rating: PG  
Pairings: Cordelia/Angel, Buffy/Spike (eventually), Kyra/you'll see, the basic couples  
Summary: An old friend of Angel's comes to LA in search of a newly souled vampire. But finds a lot more then she bargains on the trip.  
  
  
On with the fic;  
Chapter 2 Discovery  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Around four the next afternoon Angel wandered down the stairs to the lobby. Gunn, Fred and Cordy were hovering around the lobby's main desk when Angel walked up.  
  
"What's going on?" He wondered. Gunn turned to him.  
  
"Well, we were just wondering how Kyra's gonna get here. If she's not familiar with LA, she won't know the underground systems." Angel took note that all three seemed rather worried.   
  
"Well, uh, I really don't -" He was cut off by the main door opening. Sunlight poured in as the small black-cloaked figure stepped in pulling a large trunk supported on wheels behind her; "That's how." Angel finished. Cordy ran over to Kyra to pull her out of the sunlight. A light laughter reached all ears.  
  
"Lassie, ye think a slight bit o' sunlight would harm me?" Shaking her head Kyra closed the door and lowered her hood; "There is much to learn 'bout me."  
  
Gunn's eyes nearly popped out of his skull; "How did ... but the ... your not ..."  
  
"I've ways 'round th' sunlight." Kyra laughed again. She glanced at Angel; "Would ye mind dear?"   
  
"Oh, yea." Angel shook his head and hurried to take the load of the trunk off Kyra. Fred walked up to her rather edgy.  
  
"How are you able to walk in the day light?"  
  
"Ah, an inquisitive one. Tell ye what?" Kyra untied the cloak and slipped it off handing it the smallest of the bunch; "Look closely at th' cloth and what 'tis made of. I've got many a scar b'fore making the correct combination." Fred frowned as she turned toward the office for a new study project.  
  
"What's she gonna find?" Gunn inquired. Kyra smiled at the protectiveness in the young mans voice.  
  
"Nae that would harm her. 'Tis all organic."  
  
"So, ... what's in the trunk?" Cordy asked.  
  
"Well, prophecies, books and the like." The small vampire knelt next to the trunk and pulled a thin chain from around her neck. Revealing a small key. Popping the lock she pushed open the lid. The contents were scattered about. Scrolls were neatly rolled for safekeeping; books lined the bottom and a smaller box sat atop of it all. Kyra reached in and picked up a black leather bound book and stood up.  
  
"This book should give you enough knowledge about the demon that resides in ye self." Cordelia took it and carefully opened the old book. She frowned as she skimmed a couple of pages.  
  
"I can't read this, it's not in English." Kyra smiled.  
  
"Nae to worry. Just concentrate and ye'll do fine." With that, Cordy wandered off to meditate.  
  
Angel picked up the top book and opened it carefully as to not hurt the spine. It was old, much older then he. The language alone was enough to indicate that.   
  
"Ky, what language is this?" The small vampire frowned as she stepped closer to her kinsman. Brushing a strand of hair behind her ear she looked over his shoulder.  
  
"Ah, 'tis ancient Arabic. 'Tis very uncommon t' find a prophecy in that form. Half of Arabia can nae read it." She slipped her hands into her pockets; "Believe me I've asked."  
  
"You said something about a new vampire with a soul?" Gunn asked walking up to her. The smile she gave him was gentle.  
  
"Aye. Howe'er he's not new." Angel frowned as he glanced at woman next to him.  
  
"Do you know his name?" Kyra's brows creased with thought.  
  
"Um, I think it's ... something bloody." She shook her head; "I do nae remember." It was Angel's turn to frown. The only bloody he knew was Spike. Who just happened to be in ... Sunnydale. His brows shot up.  
  
"William the Bloody?" He questioned.  
  
"I'm not quite sure, but that sounds accurate." To keep himself from fainting, Angel sat heavily on the couch in the middle of the lounge; "Angel?"  
  
"Spike has a soul." The words were spoken so quietly that only Kyra heard them. Slowly she sat next to him.  
  
He hadn't heard from Buffy nor any of the Scoobies in quite some time so he had no idea what may have transpired in the small town. It had been three, almost four years since he had seen any of them. Except Willow, who had kept in silent contact. Especially after what had happened nearly two and a half years ago. For some reason, the young Wiccan had decided to keep in contact after her stint with dark magic. A human with human means had killed her lover. Tara was her name, he remembered. The picture he had seen of the two showed their true happiness to him.  
  
Willow had explained that they had recently gotten back together after her promise and practice of not using magic. A junky she had called herself. Since then, Willow called on a regular basis. Angel and the Wiccan had something in common; they had both tried to end the world.   
  
"Angel?" Kyra's voice seeped into his thoughts, bringing him out.  
  
"Huh?" He glanced at her. Then something hit him and a slow smile crept across his face; "Oh, yea. Um, how long has he had this soul?"  
  
"I believe I was told, about two years or so." Angel nodded.  
  
"Well, looks like you'll be wanting to get over to Sunnydale soon then?" Kyra frowned, was he trying to get rid of her already?  
  
"I suppose." The dark haired vampire stood quickly.  
  
"Let me make a phone call quick." With the thought on his mind he nearly ran to the office almost knocking over Cordelia in the process. With a quick I'm sorry he continued to the phone.  
  
"What was that about?" The brunette asked as she entered the lobby. Kyra shrugged.  
  
"No idea. So what did ye discover?" She asked as she stood.  
  
"Well, you were right, I can read it. But, how did you know?" Kyra chuckled lightly.  
  
"My dear, the Ankate demon presence is nae difficult to find in ones aura." Cordy frowned.  
  
"Ankate demon?" She questioned.  
  
"'Tis the demon you took in."   
  
Nodding slowly Cordy gave Kyra a questioning gaze; "Aura?"  
  
"I do magick's child. Have for many a year."   
  
The two continued to talk about the Ankate and there purpose. In the office, Angel glanced out the lobby window. He had almost a childish grin on his face. With the phone in one hand and his address book in the other, he waited for the red headed witch to pick up the phone.  
  
One ring, two rings, three rings. He was about to hang up when someone picked up on the forth ring.  
  
"Summers residents." He knew the voice.  
  
"Hey Willow." After a short hesitation she spoke.  
  
"You are so lucky Buffy didn't answer Angel. She on a guy-hating rampage right now. New boyfriend didn't work out." Angel chuckled.  
  
"Sorry to hear that."  
  
"So what's up? Just call to say hi?"  
  
"Actually no I didn't. Well, yea I did but I also called to ask you a favor."  
  
"What kind of a favor?" Curiosity was always one of Willow's better traits.  
  
"A long time friend just came to town and will be leaving for Sunnydale sometime in the next few days."  
  
"Ok ... what's the favor"  
  
"Well, let me explain a little about my friend before I ask. First, she is a vampire." There was a small groan from the other line; "Second, she has a soul. Now I know with both spike and I that isn't much of a shock, but here's the thing. She never lost her soul." There was a pause.  
  
"What do you mean, never lost her soul?"  
  
"When she was turned, normally your soul is swallowed by the demon that sires you. For some reason, her soul wasn't taken. She has never drank human blood and never will." Another pause.  
  
"A vampire that hasn't drank from a human. You can't be serious. How old is she, like two years old, every vampire drinks from a human at least once."  
  
"Well, she hasn't. And she is quite a bit older then I am."  
  
"What like five or six hundred?"  
  
"Try nineteen hundred." There was dead silence over the line. The only thing he could hear was Buffy in the background ranting and raving about something or other; "Willow, you still there?"  
  
"Uh, yea I'm here. S-so what's the favor?" The nervousness could be felt through the phone line.  
  
"I want you to welcome her to Sunnydale. I'll send something with her for Buffy so she doesn't stake her." Again silence; "Willow you're scaring me."  
  
"Why me?" She wondered.  
  
"You'll see when she gets there." Angel could almost hear the gears working in willows mind trying to come up with an excuse to say no.  
  
"When am I to meet her, and where?" He knew he loved the girl for some reason. She had a big heart.  
  
"Give us three days. I'll phone with the location and when."   
  
"Alright Angel. You know only for you will I do this."  
  
"I know Willow, and I love you for it."   
  
"I know you do, but you owe me."  
  
"You bet, thanks Will."  
  
"You're welcome Angel, I'll look forward to your call."  
  
"Bye Willow." He hung up the phone and glanced back out to the lobby. Now all he had to do was make sure Kyra was going to be comfortable with Willow looking out for her. And from the looks of it, he may have to stave off Cordy, Gunn and Fred so the poor girl could leave. They seemed to be getting along fabulously. He walked out of the office to hear Fred just come off her research high finding out about the cloak Kyra wore in daylight.  
  
"This is absolutely amazing. I'm gonna have to make one for Angel."  
  
The vampire in question chuckled; "I'm not a cloak type of person Fred but thanks for the offer." Fred let out an unintelligible grumble; "But feel free to make one you know. Just in case." 


	3. Preparing for Sunnydale

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns Buffy and Angel. I own Kyra O'Connor.  
Rating: PG  
Pairings: Cordelia/Angel, Buffy/Spike (eventually), Kyra/you'll see, the basic couples  
Summary: An old friend of Angel's comes to LA in search of a newly souled vampire. But finds a lot more then she bargains on the trip.  
  
  
Superstar Kid, glad you like Kyra. As for the Scooby gang's reaction, you'll find out in the next chapter. A little unexpected from the other fics out there. Fights occasionally, it will be explained why, and you'll just have to wait and see if there's a big bad to fight.  
  
  
Now up;  
Chapter 3 Preparing for Sunnydale  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
The next three days passed rather uneventfully for the fang gang. It was spent with Cordelia absorbing information about her demon and Angel and the rest digging through the insane prophecies that had been written regarding their new friend.  
  
"You know, most of these center around blood lust." Gunn stated; "There's one for the fifteen hundreds, the seventeen hundreds and well, now. You don't have blood lust now do you?" He inquired.  
  
"Nae, I do nae." Kyra told him with a smile; "Howe'er, Angel I am a slight hungry." She added.  
  
"In the fridge in the office."  
  
"Thank ye." Kyra stood and headed off in search of the fridge. Gunn quirked a brow in Kyra's direction.  
  
"Don't even think it Gunn. If you haven't noticed, she hasn't eaten all that much since she got here. She doesn't want to gross anyone out." Fred nudged Charles with her elbow.  
  
"Come on now. We live with and work for a vampire, she shouldn't need to worry about that."  
  
"On th' contrary dear Charles. I do worry about it." The vampire in question walked into the lobby with a mug in her hands.  
  
"I didn't mean to offend you."   
  
"None taken. But ye'r dear Winifred here is correct. See, I'm nae used to anyone accepting me for who or what I am. That's one thing I've learned from being around as long as I have. People judge before they see th' truth. And once they judge, 'tis hard to change ones mind." She sat down and took a sip; "So most of th' time I settle for scaring people into leaving me alone." She continued with a smirk.  
  
Angel sat back and listened to the group banter. He just hoped that once in Sunnydale, she would find just as much hospitality. Especially from a little red head whom he had yet to call that day. Everyone seemed to be laughing at a private joke one of them had shared as he stood.  
  
"Where are ye off to Angel?" Kyra asked.  
  
"Just got to make a phone call." With a warm smile towards her he went to the office.  
  
Angel sat at his desk and dialed the well memorized and known phone number hoping that someone hopefully Willow would answer. On the third ring someone picked up.  
  
"Hello." The youthfulness of the voice told him that it was Dawn, Buffy's not so baby sister.  
  
"May I speak to Willow Rosenberg please?" He asked, trying to disguise his voice.  
  
"Sure, hold on." Though she covered the mouthpiece, Angel winced as she screeched Willow's name.  
  
"Got it." The familiar female voice called out as he heard another phone being picked up. Nothing was said until Dawn had hung up the phone downstairs.  
  
"Angel you there?"  
  
"Yea. Ok, she's leaving tonight at ten thirty on a greyhound and should be there close to two thirty." Angel heard the slight scratches of a pen as she jotted the info down.  
  
"The station on Dansel Street?"  
  
"The one closest to the college." He responded.  
  
"Yup, Dansel Street."  
  
"Have one quick question for you."  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"Can you look up any information on a prophecy about a vampire that is supposed to be on a major blood lust binge right now?"  
  
"Sure, why? Is there something I should know about your friend?" Willow frowned into the phone.  
  
"Nothing to worry about, just out of curiosity. I've read some of the prophecies on her, and none have come to pass. There was supposed to be something about her going into bloodlust over the past four days, but there has been nothing out of the ordinary here."  
  
"Yea I'll look it up. You are sending something for me to give to Buffy. Right?"  
  
"Yes Willow. Ky will have a letter addressed to Buffy in her hand when she steps off that bus tonight. But, as advanced as Buffy is, I don't think she's gonna need it."  
  
Willow chuckled a little; "Buffy, ... advanced? Are you sure we're talking about the same girl here?"  
  
"Funny coming from her best friend." The two had a quiet laugh.  
  
"What's her name by the way?"  
  
"Who's?"  
  
"Your friend silly. I'd like to know what to call her when she gets here."  
  
"Oh gees, its Kyra. Kyra Della O'Connor." He smiled with pride at the Irish name.  
  
"That's pretty." Willow sat back on her bed for a moment and pondered the name. It was definitely Irish that much was a given.  
  
"You'll like her. She smart as a whip, and if she hears me talking about her she'll kick my ass." His voice softened a little.  
  
"How's Wesley doing?" The Wiccan asked out of the blue.  
  
"Last I checked he's doing fine. Giving us a run for our money, literally but he's doing good."  
  
"Good, good. How about Cordy?"  
  
"Cordy's, well she's Cordy. Shopping mad, money conscience but responsible. She took Kyra shopping yesterday afternoon. I'm almost sorry she has to go to Sunnydale. "  
  
"You two still seeing each other? Wait a minute, shopping in the afternoon, isn't Kyra a vampire?"   
  
"Yes we are, and Kyra has some sort of cloak that she uses to walk around in day light. Fred's studied it already and has full on plans to make one for me." Angel relaxed in his chair and peered out into the lobby. Ky and Cordy looked to be in a deep discussion.  
  
"What's this cloak made of, cause I know a lot of vampires that would love to get their hands on something like that." Willow sounded almost suspicious.   
  
"It's all organic. What that means I don't know. But I think she added a little something in there. She's quite powerful. Might even be able to help you out a little."  
  
"Powerful as in? Witchcraft?"  
  
"Yea, she's been practicing for centuries." Angel glanced at the lobby again just as Cordy seemed to levitate off the floor; "Wills I got to go. Cordy's having a vision."  
  
"Alright Angel, I'll call and let you know that Kyra gets here alright."  
  
"Right. Bye." Angel tossed the phone onto the cradle and hurried into the lobby. 


	4. Arrival in Sunnydale

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns Buffy and Angel. I own Kyra O'Connor.  
Rating: PG  
Pairings: Cordelia/Angel, Buffy/Spike (eventually), Kyra/you'll see, the basic couples  
Summary: An old friend of Angel's comes to LA in search of a newly souled vampire. But finds a lot more then she bargains on the trip.  
  
What happened to the reviews? *sniffles*  
  
On with the fic;  
Chapter 4 Arrival in Sunnydale  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Cordy's vision of danger turned out to be minor. A small nest of vampires were planning on attacking the teen shelter at dusk. Nothing out of the ordinary. Angel stayed behind, and let Kyra tag along. As Gunn had explained it she took the show. Cloak and all. He and Fred just stood and watched as she all but waltzed in from the daylight and took them out one by one. Angel figured it was her natural slayer instincts from all those centuries ago. Cordelia had sworn that the vampires were screaming something about a slayer before they were turned to dust. Not one was left to tell the tale, for which Angel was thankful. He didn't need vampires breaking down his door to get to the new slayer. Which reminded him, he should go up and visit Faith sometime.  
  
Kyra on the other hand was very modest about the whole thing. As if she stood and watched Fred, Gunn and Cordy take them out. Angel just smiled. Yea, Kyra would make a good addition to the Scooby gang on the Hellmouth. Slayer instincts and abilities heightened by vampire senses. Buffy might even get that time off she's been craving for the past year or so. With Dawn starting college this term and her starting her senior year, she could definitely use the extra time. That is if she lets Kyra take some of the duty.  
  
Around seven that evening, Cordelia insisted that everyone come over to her apartment for a small goodbye party for Kyra. Cordy had been lucky enough to get her apartment back after her stint in the higher plains. Phantom Dennis couldn't have been happier. When her stuff had been moved back in, he had taken it upon himself to arrange everything like she had had it before.  
  
The small party went smoothly as hoped. The food and alcohol flowed freely, with Phantom Dennis refilling or cutting off who had drank too much. Fred was a laugh and a half when it came to her being drunk. Trying to seduce Gunn without inhibitions. Kyra laughed openly at the poor young woman as Cordy sat comfortably on Angel's lap. On the other hand, along with laughing at Fred and Charles, the slayer/vampire couldn't help but watch the brunette sitting on Angel's lap. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught Kyra blatantly staring at his girlfriend. He raised an eyebrow and slipped his arm protectively around Cordy's waist. The woman leaned into him as Kyra gave him a small smile.   
  
She had loved ones in the past, but the human ones couldn't get past the vampire and the vampires couldn't get past the soul. They swore it was a curse of some kind, like Angel's. A moment off pure and true happiness and she'd loose it and go on a killing rampage. There was no way that she could prove otherwise. Several times she had found true happiness and experienced it, but to no avail. She could never be with someone more that a few years. Her longest relationship had lasted about twenty years. Until he was killed during the crusades. He knew that she was a vampire, but he didn't care. To him, she was his heart. And he was her everything. It took her nearly fifty years to get over the heartache of his death.   
  
All she found now was a quick lay or something that resembled passion. Usually lasted a week or even a couple of months, but nothing lasted. Her most recent relationship had lasted for two years. She had been a recently risen vampire when Kyra met her. She was scared and full of bloodlust. Somehow, the older vampire had looked past that fact. Terri was her name. She has promised that she would only going after humans that murdered or raped. Until one night Terri had come home with the smell of a fresh kill on her breath. It wouldn't have been so bad if Kyra had not smelled the innocence on her breath. Pure innocence. That only meant one thing. Terri had killed a child. A young child. Kyra's slayer instincts took only in an instant and had Terri begging for her life as she held a stake over Terri's chest. Love or not, consequences be damned. It took all that Kyra possessed to stake the girl. To carry on the memory of the love she felt, she kept a small tube of Terri's ashes in her trunk. She was quite surprised that no one had asked her about it.  
  
Now she sat in Cordelia's apartment and looked at the two couples. Through her laughter at Fred a single tear managed to escape from her eye. She reached up to wipe it away before anyone would notice, but Cordelia chose that moment to take a glimpse at her farewell friend. She frowned as Kyra looked up at her. The vampire mustered the brightest smile she could for her hostess before getting up and going to the kitchen.   
  
She stopped in front of the sink and looked out the small window.  
  
"Are you ok?" Cordy's voice penetrated her thoughts making her jump.  
  
"Aye, I'm fine."  
  
"You sure? Cause I think I saw a tear back there." Kyra turned to her and gave her a sad smile.  
  
"Ye did sweet. I was just remembering a loved one 'tis all." Cordelia stepped closer and slipped her arms around the smaller woman.  
  
"You'll be fine. You'll find another guy's heart to break." The comment was rewarded with a chuckle from the vampire. Kyra pulled out of the hug and looked up at Cordy.  
  
"'Twasn't a man I was remembering dear. Her name was Terri." Cordy raised her brows slightly.  
  
"I had not idea you were gay. You know, I have a friend that I could introduce you too, well actually you'll meet her she's in Sunnydale." The minor babbling received a full laugh.  
  
"I'm not completely gay child. I find who ever my heart deems worthy, be it male or female."  
  
"I was babbling wasn't I?" Kyra's brown eyes twinkled as she smiled.  
  
"'Tis fine Cordelia. It happens quite a bit." Kyra looped her arm through Cordy's and began making her way back to the living room; "So tell me about this friend."   
  
"Well her name is Willow, she is twenty four or twenty five. About as Irish as you can get with all that red hair. Jewish too I think."  
  
"Irish? Really, I like her already." Kyra sat back in the chair as Cordy sat on the couch near her.  
  
"She is incredibly smart, working on her masters in college."  
  
"Telling her about Willow?" Angel asked over Cordelia's shoulder.  
  
"Can't you see this is girl talk?" His girlfriend chastised.   
  
"That reminds me." Angel reached into his pocket and pulled out and envelope.  
  
"What's that?" He handed it over to Kyra.  
  
"It's a letter to Buffy explaining that Kyra isn't a danger to her." She slipped the envelope in her pocket so not to forget it; "When you reached the bus station, look for the red hair. I asked Willow to pick you up. And make sure you give that note to her so Buffy gets it before she meets you."  
  
"Why is that may I ask?"  
  
"Buffy's the slayer."   
  
"Aaahhhhh. Understood." Cordy gave Angel a look.  
  
"You asked Willow to pick her up?" She whispered. He gave her a wink that told her just about everything. He knew that Kyra didn't care about the sex of the person and that Irish is definitely a good bet for her.  
  
"Oh, I forgot to tell you. She's a witch too." Angel announced before taking a swig from the beer bottle. Kyra raised a brow at that comment.  
  
Phantom Dennis had had enough talking and switched on the radio before anything else could be said. Angel and Charles grabbed their respective partners up to dance. Kyra was even pulled up by Cordy's ghost.  
  
The party had died down somewhere between nine thirty and ten. Many hugs had gone through the group as Kyra prepared to leave. Before she knew it, Angel had driven her to the bus station at ten thirty. She wrapped her cloak around herself as she watched her trunk being loaded into the bus.  
  
"You take care of yourself Ky. I don't want to hear word from Willow or anyone else that you've gone and gotten yourself staked." She let out a feather light laugh as she pulled Angel in for a final hug.  
  
"Same goes for ye my friend. And treat Cordelia well. Because if ye don't-"  
  
"You'll come back and haunt me." He said with a smile.  
  
"Actually I was going to say she will, but that will work." Breaking the hug, she headed for the bus; "I will see ye again my friend." With that, she stepped into the bus and found her seat.  
  
Angel watched as the bus pulled away and out of his sight. He was going to miss that woman. His friends took to her like they had taken to Lorne. With a smile he got in his car and headed back to the Hyperion.   
  
  
The bus trip seemed longer than it actually was. She was going to have to get a car when she reached her destination. She definitely had enough money saved up. And if this slayer could use her help, she may even make herself at home on the Hellmouth. About an hour into the trip, Kyra put herself into a meditative state. All was peaceful on the bus; the only non-human was herself. When she opened her eyes, she noticed a pair of young eyes watching her from the seat in front. She gave the child a pleasant smile before sitting back and looking out the window. Moments later she heard the child whispering to its parent. Not paying any mind, she didn't notice the child round the seat.  
  
"Hello." Kyra heard the soft innocent voice. She turned her head the see a little girl with bright green eyes.  
  
"'Allo." She replied softly. The little girl climbed in the seat next to her.  
  
"I'm Taylor. What's your name?" She wondered.  
  
"My name is Kyra." The little girl stuck her hand out.  
  
"It's nice to meet you." For once, Kyra was glad to have her gloves on as she reached out the shake little Taylor's hand.  
  
"'Tis a pleasure to met ye as well."  
  
"You talk funny." The little girl said with her brow creased.  
  
"Taylor that is very rude." Her mother's head poked over the chair in front.  
  
"'Tis alright miss. She's just a child." Kyra looked back at Taylor; "And I suppose to ye I do speak funny."  
  
"I'm sorry if she's bothering you miss."  
  
"No that's quite alright. 'Tis no bother a 'tall. I only wish I could have my own to raise." She said with a smile and she brushed a stray blond hair from Taylor's eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry." Kyra looked back up at the woman. She seemed quite young to have a daughter Taylor's age; "I'm Amber by the way." She reached over the seat and held out a hand.  
  
"Kyra O'Connor." Amber looked at Kyra's gloved hand strangely; "I'm sorry, I've poor circulation, my hands are a wee bit on the frosty side." Amber nodded as she shook hands.  
  
"Where you from?" Taylor asked, getting the attention back on her.  
  
"I am from a country called Ireland. How about ye, where are ye from?"  
  
"Funnydale Californa. Where's Ireland?"  
  
"That's Sunnydale Taylor." Amber corrected her. The child tried to pout.  
  
"Ireland is a far away land full of green meadows and rainbows."   
  
"Rainbows?" Asked Taylor excitedly. The pure innocence of the child brought a smile to Kyra's lips.  
  
"Taylor, don't bother Miss Kyra too much, you need a nap before we get home. And I'm sure she's tired too." Amber stifled a yawn.  
  
"Amber, if ye'd like, I could tell wee Taylor here a bedtime story." She looked at the little girl; "With lots of rainbows in it." The green eyes went wide and she looked at her mother.  
  
"I couldn't impose."  
  
"No imposition. I ca'not have children and it's always a pleasure to tell a story of my home land to the wee ones." Slowly Amber nodded after seeing the face of her four year old. She settled back in her seat and listened to the story that Kyra had begun to tell her baby girl. Before long, she was asleep.  
  
Around two ten, the bus slowed to a stop next to the Dansel Greyhound station. Amber opened her eyes and looked next to her for her daughter. Not seeing her, she jolted up word looking around. Finally her eyes landed on her tiny blond haired daughter nestled into the shoulder of the woman Kyra. Kyra's head on top of hers with her arm protectively around the little child. Both were sound asleep. Amber hated to wake them, but they had reached their destination. Gently she shook the older woman's shoulder.  
  
Kyra's eyes opened slightly, she felt a weight on her left shoulder. Looking down she saw little Taylor asleep. With a smile she looked up to see her mother looking at the both of them with a pleasant smile on her face.  
  
"You can baby sit anytime you'd like. I've never gotten her to sleep on trip to her grandparents like that."  
  
"She is a lovely child. Pure innocence at it's best." She brushed the hair away from the child's face; "Would ye like me to wake her?"  
  
"No, I'll carry her out to the car." As Amber lent down to pick her daughter up, two little arms snaked protectively around Kyra. The older woman let out a chuckle.  
  
"I'll carry her if ye like."  
  
"You've done so much already-"  
  
"I do nae mind." Gently Kyra picked the child up and followed her mother off the bus.  
  
Willow had arrived at the station early, knowing that Sunnydale's buses were usually early. And as usual, she was correct. She stepped closer and watched as the patrons of the bus exited. She wasn't she what she was expecting, but she didn't expect what she saw. The only person with a black cloak exited the bus last. And she was beautiful. She looked to be carrying a small child. Fear crept into the back of Willow's skull until she saw a younger woman point her in the direction of a car. She watched quietly as, who she thought was Kyra, carried the little girl to the designated car and gently set her in.  
  
"Thank you so much Kyra. You've been a wonderful help. I wish there was some way to get a hold of you. Taylor gonna want to know where the nice story teller went." Amber stuck her hand out.  
  
"Aye, I'm nae quite sure where I'm staying I'm supposed to meet someone here." She grasped Amber's hand lightly. Neither saw the red head walk closer to them.  
  
"Amber? Amber Rutug?" Amber turned at the sound of her name. Her eyes went wide as did her smile.  
  
"Willow Rosenberg? Oh my God, how have you been?" The two hugged tightly. Kyra caught the girls name before she saw the hair. So this was the red haired witch Angel and Cordelia were talking about. Kyra intently studied Willow from where she was standing. She could feel the power coming from the smaller woman. Neither looked her way as they talked, so she stood patiently giving Willow a good once over. She did however catch the last part of the conversation.  
  
"Actually Kyra will be staying with me for a while." Willow finally got a good look at the woman in question. Her deep brown eyes were penetrating, and her shoulder length auburn hair looked soft and inviting a hand to run through it. She was a good three inches taller then herself. Though the confusing part, she didn't look all that pale for being a vampire.  
  
"Really? How do you two know each other?" Amber wondered.  
  
"A mutual friend, whom I need to call to let him know I have arrived. If ye will excuse me, I shall be back momentarily." Willow and Amber nodded as Kyra walked over to the phone booth.  
  
"I can't believe she got Taylor to sleep like she did. She's amazing."  
  
"She seems like it." Willow couldn't seem to take her eyes off the newcomer. She was beautiful, plain and simple. And the perfect image of an Irish woman. The high cheekbones, the full lips, the hair that shown bright red in direct light. The last time she had seen a woman so beautiful was when she met Tara.  
  
"I don't remember her saying anything about having a significant other, just that she can't have kids." Amber could tell the way Willow was looking at Kyra she was definitely interested. She had also noticed the once over Kyra had given Willow. There was defiantly going to be chemistry between the two. If they let it.  
  
Willow hadn't heard her. She was trying to envision what Kyra would look like with out the cloak, or the clothes for that matter. She shook her head and turned back to Amber.  
  
"Willow, I need to get the little one home, can you tell her thank you so much for me? And if she ever wants to baby-sit, just give me a call." Willow smiled and hugged Amber again.  
  
"You bet. It was good to see you again." Amber smiled as she climbed into the car and took off. Willow turned back around to find Kyra walking up to her.  
  
"Let me introduce myself properly. Kyra Della O'Connor." She put her hand out to Willow.  
  
"Willow Rosenberg." The red head grasped Kyra's hand in hers.  
  
"'Tis a pleasure to finally meet ye."   
  
"You too." 


	5. Getting to Know Pt 1

The car ride back to sixteen thirty Revello Drive was quiet. Kyra kept her eyes glued to the window, watching the landscape. Willow however, couldn't seem to keep her eyes on the road. This woman couldn't be a vampire. There was no way. Angel did mention that she had a soul. That she'd always had it. No worrying about remorse or regret. But there was something deeper then that, a lot deeper. Willow could feel the power emulating from her passenger. She thought it was nothing at first at the bus station, but she was sure of it now.  
  
This nearly two thousand year old vampire was also an extremely power witch. The only thing about Kyra that proved she was human with a demon inside was her aura. Almost like a protective shell, there was light gray surrounding her. The rest was pretty much like a rainbow. But what surprised Willow was how bright it was. Most vampire auras she actually had a chance to read were dull and wary. This was just amazing.  
  
Neither had said a word since they left the bus station. There was quite a bit of tension in the car. Not that either minded, they were both kind of thrown into this mix by Angel.  
  
"Ye know, instead of reading my aura, ye should be concentrating on the road. I'll survive a wicked accident, but there is less of a chance for ye." Willow jerked her head to the road.  
  
"I'm sorry, it's just that I've never seen a vampires aura so bright before. It's almost blinding." Kyra chuckled.  
  
"Ye will have plenty of time to study my aura and what ever else you may have questions about. But first, back to your place without incident would be much appreciated." Suddenly Kyra reached into her back pocket; "I nearly forgot. Ye need to give this to . Buffy? I think her name is?" Willow nearly laughed out loud. Her best friends name being spoken with a thick Irish accent was going to be the brunt of some jokes for days to come.  
  
"Yea it's Buffy." The smile on Willow's face was contagious Kyra couldn't help herself.  
  
"So I believe I am nae to go near the slayer 'til she reads that message. Am I correct?"  
  
"Again yes. Buffy is a great person, but lately she's been on the jumpy side of things." Kyra gave a gentle smile before dropping her head.  
  
"I do understand that. Do ye suppose she'll be awake when we arrive?"  
  
"No doubt in my mind. She usually doesn't finish her patrol till about three in the morning. Plus she knows I'm out and about and she worries."  
  
"Again I understand. Angel and I had a slight conversation concerning ye and something we have in common." Willow sighed.  
  
"Magick." She paused; "How much did he tell you?"  
  
"Nae to much. Just that ye were a powerful witch that at times ye have a small problem with control. He left th' rest for me to either figure out on my own, or ask ye." Kyra resumed her look over the landscape without saying anything else.  
  
"You can ask me you know." The red head told her after a moment.  
  
"To be perfectly honest dear, I dinnae need to. Ye'r presence alone is enough to inform me of all I need to know." Willow almost gratefully accepted the answer. Nothing else was said as Willow turned down the designated street. As they pulled into the parking lot, Kyra noticed a petite blond woman walking toward the front porch.  
  
"Wait here." The vampire only nodded. Willow got out to meet whom Kyra strongly suspected to be the legendary slayer. She had heard many stories of this particular slayer. Stories from Angel to Dracula himself. The longest living slayer ever in the existence of the order.  
  
Kyra watched as the blond woman tore into the envelope. She had a look on her face that could pose as a look from Christmas morning. That brought a smile to the vampire lips. As the slayer read the contents she frowned. Ky could see the wheels turning in her head. Then for no reason, she felt the hairs on the back of her neck raise slightly. Apparently, the slayer felt it as well and initiated full on eye contact.  
  
"That's her?" Buffy asked the witch.  
  
"Yup. That's her. She seems really nice." Buffy glanced at the letter then back at the new comer.  
  
"Is Angel serious? She's had her soul for almost two thousand years?"  
  
"As far as I can tell. Her aura is so bright that it's blinding." Willow turned back to the car and motioned for Kyra to step out to them. Ky nodded slightly as she opened the door.  
  
The closer she stepped to the two, the easier she could see the wooden stake sticking out of Buffy's pocket. Though she hadn't wanted to, she has faced several slayers in the past. Both had gotten away with their lives, but not without leaving one another in a bit of pain.  
  
"'Tis a pleasure to finally meet ye." The thick Irish hit Buffy's ear like a ton of bricks. She listened hard for anything that could be considered sarcastic in any way, but she couldn't hear it. The tall woman in front of her was going to be brutally honest with her in all respects. It seemed, that it was a general pleasure to meet her. Buffy held her hand out.  
  
"You too." Her voice firm but even. Kyra removed her glove and shook the slayers hand. Buffy's grip was firm, a little to firm. It could have broken a normal mortal hand without effort. But Kyra gave as good as she got. This seemed to surprise the slayer.  
  
"Well, how about we go inside and get some hot coco, it's chilly out here." Willow had chosen the moment when she felt the tension nearly choking her. Grips were released and glazes returned to her.  
  
"Yea, good idea. We can . talk inside." Buffy took one last look at the vampire before trotting up the stairs. Willow gave Kyra an apologetic look before following her friend. Ky closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm herself before following. She stopped at the door; fully aware she had not had an invitation yet. She knew the spell to let herself in, but she didn't want to unnerve the slayer anymore then she already had. The last thing she needed right now was a pissed off slayer.  
  
"You can come in." Willow said hesitantly. With a shy smile Kyra walked through the barrier and over to the red head.  
  
"Thank ye." Few feet separated the two as their eyes locked. Kyra heard Willow's heart beat pick up along with her breathing. With a slight shake, the red head turned and headed for the kitchen. Kyra closed her eyes with a silent vow to wreak a small amount of vengeance on Angel. He knew there would be attraction here, something she had very little power over.  
  
Buffy sat silently with the warm mug in her hands. The vampire that sat across from her silent as well. The slayer studied the vampire closely. The letter had told her that Kyra had never lost her soul. That she was here to help Spike who had gotten his soul back nearly two and a half years before. And the last tid bit of info unnerved her slightly. Well more then slightly, . the vampire Kyra Della O'Connor was a slayer. Nineteen hundred years ago. Buffy wondered if Kyra still had her abilities. The speed, the strength to possibly be heightened by her vampire senses. The thought alone actually scared her.  
  
The slayer was surprised to find out about the old vampire. She had seen no prophecies or predictions about her. Giles would have a field day with her. The sudden light came on in her head. Giles. He would know what to do. The main problem being the London phone call on her phone bill. Buffy's eyes came up to find Kyra watching her.  
  
"I believe that Angel has nae explained anythin' about me." The thick accent spoke first.  
  
"No he hasn't." Replied Buffy. Kyra chuckled.  
  
"He can be rather cryptic at times can' he?" That brought a smile to Buffy's lips. Kyra decided to take the plunge and explain; "Look, I'm nae here to disturb anythin'. I'm here mainly to sort things out with William. Once I can be sure that he is sent to th' correct direction, I shall be on my way." Willow looked nervously between the two. Buffy seemed to consider it. Something had been eating at the Wiccan though, she had to know.  
  
"Is it true that you've never had human blood." The penetrating eyes found green and locked.  
  
"Nae, 'tis nae true. I have drunk human blood. But I've na'er bitten a human." The comment sent chills down Buffy's spine; "During the wars, 'twas nae hard to find a fresh corpse killed by a sword or a bullet."  
  
"So you'd wait until someone kicked the bucket before feeding." Willow looked a little green.  
  
"Usually I'd wait for th' raids to finish just after night fall. Then I would go across enemy lines and feed on their recent death."  
  
"Were you ever caught?" Buffy asked curiously. Kyra smiled as she turned her eyes to the slayer.  
  
"Aye. Several times. But th' fact that I was in demon form a majority of th' time scared them off."  
  
"If you couldn't find a fresh body, how did you survive? With out feeding on humans that is." Kyra instantly like the red head. Her curiosity was alluring.  
  
"Many farms were around in my day dear. Just located a cow or a mare. Plenty of blood to keep me alive as well as the animal." Willow nodded as she looked at her cup.  
  
Buffy watched the two. She could see a connection between them. Kyra was studying Willow carefully, as if to judge the reaction to her statements. She thought of Angel for a moment before speaking again.  
  
"So, your soul. It isn't a curse?" Kyra's eyes met Buffy's. She frowned a bit, curious about the question. The slayers eyes darted to Willow and back. Brown eyes went wide with realization. She picked her words carefully.  
  
"Nae dear. 'Tis a gift. Unlike ye'r friend Angel, there is no clause that came with it. 'Tis th' same soul I was given th' day I was conceived." Kyra took a quick glance at Willow before settling her eyes on her now empty mug. "Vamp out for me." The comment was highly unexpected. As was the source. Kyra's eyes found Willow's.  
  
"Excuse me?" Even Buffy frowned at Willow's request.  
  
"Vamp out. You know, change, make you face look different, change your features." Suddenly Buffy figured it out. Willow wanted proof that the woman sitting at the table was indeed a demon. She wanted to prevent herself from falling for her. Yet Willow wasn't even looking at her.  
  
"May I ask why?" Kyra asked in a small voice. Willow looked at her.  
  
"I'm curious." The vampire nodded slowly, then closed her eyes.  
  
The change was subtle if that. The normal deep ridges of the forehead were very minimal. What surprised both Buffy and Willow was when Kyra opened her eyes. Instead of gold, they were jet in color.  
  
"'Tis is only one of three forms that I possess. Th' main one." Her fangs were shorter then usual. With a blink of an eye, the changes were gone.  
  
"Three forms?" Buffy wondered. Kyra stood and walked over to the sink. Setting the mug down carefully, she paused.  
  
"Aye. Th' other two I dinnae control. One is for fighting, th' other ." she dropped her head to her chest. She heard the short scrape of a chair being moved.  
  
"The other?" Willow asked, stepping fairly close to her. Slowly Kyra brought her eyes to meet Willow's.  
  
"Th' other is for when I make love." The look on the red heads face didn't change. Buffy stood slowly and came to stand just behind Willow. Brown and green eyes stayed locked. Both almost as if in a trance. The moment however was interrupted when the back door opened.  
  
"Slayer you need to tell the whelp that, .hello there." Spike stopped short when he saw the intense look between Willow and a very beautiful woman whom he'd never laid eyes on. Yet if she'd let him, he would lay on a whole lot more then just his eyes.  
  
"Spike, what are you doing here?" Buffy crossed the kitchen to step between him and the two Wicca's.  
  
"Now hold up slayer." At that both Buffy and Kyra looked up. Kyra instantly sensed the undead when she saw him. Without warning, she changed. Willow, who was about a foot away, stepped back. She hadn't expected it. The vampires jet eyes pierced Spikes. The two stared hard at one another. It wasn't until Kyra saw his aura that her face and eyes returned to her human features.  
  
"William the Bloody I presume." Spike brows creased at the name.  
  
"Depends on who's askin'." He hadn't sensed the undead vampire when he walked in. And for some reason, he still couldn't. Kyra stepped toward him.  
  
"I was sent here to help ye." She reached out a hand; "Kyra O'Connor." She introduced.  
  
"Is that right? Well in that case, . help me with what exactly?" He hadn't moved. Instead of the intent of shaking his hand, she held her hand up palm facing him.  
  
"Etorae morta exumiy maanya soulisk." A bright light generated from her hand at the blond vampire. Spike covered his eyes.  
  
"Bloody hell woman, what was that for?" Kyra dropped her hand and smirked. Buffy's jaw dropped, and Willow's eyes directed themselves at the female vampire.  
  
"Spike, what, . what is that?" He looked at her confused. Slowly she walked around him looking over him.  
  
"That's his soul Buffy." Willow informed them. Kyra nodded as she looked back at the red head. Whose eyes were intently locked on her; "Though no where near as bright as Kyra's, that's his soul in his aura." Kyra winked and snapped her fingers. The brightness that surrounded Spike disappeared. Willow flushed lightly and dropped her eyes.  
  
"Aye, 'tis his soul. 'Tis th' reason I am here." She looked at the blond vampire; "I'm here to guide ye." Spike frowned. Buffy looked at Kyra, and then glanced at Willow who was still lightly flushed. 


End file.
